


The Little Moments

by misslenabrooke



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: F/M, POV First Person, basically just an excuse for fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24748882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misslenabrooke/pseuds/misslenabrooke
Summary: Gandra loves the small things about being loved, especially having someone who wants to listen to her for hours on end. Someone who is actually interested in her, for once.
Relationships: Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera/Gandra Dee
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	The Little Moments

**Author's Note:**

> I think I'm the CEO of all things Gandra at this point but who cares. Stan her now pls

Before you, I was never so happy to see the sun rise even after the hundredth time. Sunrise used to mean just another day to push through. But with the sun comes the light of a brand new day, with brand new memories I'll keep in my heart forever.

It's not even always the eventful days I play over and over in my mind. Sometimes it's days like last Tuesday that stick with me the most. We didn't want to leave the house that day, because you were exhausted from fighting crime and I wanted to be right by your side like always.

I don't really remember what we were talking about before, but we were laying on the couch when you asked me about what I want to cross off my bucket list. You're so interested in me, I appreciate it more than you could ever know.

I tell you about how I've always wanted to see the world. Ever since I was little, I wanted to see life outside the streets of Duckburg, the differences between cultures and their similarities. I guess it came from me wanting to have a home.. Nevertheless, you were so fascinated in what I had to say.

You told me about Tokyolk, and how you only wished there was more time to see every inch of it before you had to leave. As amazing as the story was, I thought mostly about how I want to take you there again some day. That is, if that investigator lady would let you within city limits ever again.

Eventually I get lost in my rambling, talking nonstop about how I want to go anywhere as long as you can go with me. I might've seemed too distracted, but how could I not notice how your eyes lit up? Every single word, you held onto like you waited your entire life to hear me say it. You're so beautiful, I honestly still can't believe you're real and that I'm yours.

We talked for hours. I don't think I've ever had someone listen to me for that long, much less as interested as you were. The conversation ended with us getting tired. I put my head on your shoulder, and you did the same for me. Just before I drifted off, I held your hand and you gave me a kiss.

If I could have days like this every single day, I wouldn't want or need to leave Duckburg ever again. All I need is you by my side.


End file.
